Ally Saurus
Ally Saurus (ザウルス アリー Zaurusu Arī) is a dragon in the form of a young human girl and one of the protagonists of Wild Hunt; joining Gilgamesh in his pursuit of godhood. Young in dragon years, Ally is a shy and timid yet curious and friendly girl. While it has yet to be fully explained why she has taken human form, it may be due to an incident in her past or her aforementioned timidity, or even possibly both. As a dragon, Ally is capable of exhaling fire from her mouth naturally, albeit in a pink hue as opposed to the usual orange coloration. She also possesses unbelievable strength and speed for someone of her body size, which can take many arrogant and haughty opponents off guard. As a yokai, Ally is a capable sorcerer and can thus use a variety of spells at her disposal, albeit her age and inexperience make her less skilled than older and more disciplined sorcerers, such as Zelda or Leo. Appearance Part 1 Human Form In her human form, Ally looks more akin to a little girl, as befitting her age as a dragon when compared to her peers. In human form, Ally possesses a light skin tone, long pink hair and orange eyes; with her hair kept long and straight on all sides, as well as stretching down to her back, hanging over her forehead and partially covering her ears. Despite her best attempts to hide all of her dragon-like physical traits, Ally is unable to hide her short stubby white horns, and so they stick out from within her hair on top of her head. To pass them off as some sort of hair decoration, Ally has taken to wearing a red headband, located just behind her horns. Going along with her headband is a white short-sleeved and collared shirt with a matching red tie, as well as a red pleated skirt, black stockings and a pair of red Mary Janes to complete her outfit. Along with her horns, Ally is typically seen with her pink scaled tail sticking out from under her clothes, which reveals a single row of tiny spines running down it as well as being tipped at the end by what looks like the traditional depiction of a heart. Dragon Form Part 2 Human Form Dragon Form Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Sorcery Relationships Friends and Allies Gilgamesh Prime Zelda Beryl Robbie Samson History Trivia *Ally's full name comes from the name of a species of dinosaur known as the Allosaurus. Like other dragons in Wild Hunt, this is mostly due to Wyvern's difficulty in naming fictional dragons, and so he relies on dinosaurs and other extinct animals as a source of inspiration. Also, he found the name "Ally" to sound cute, which fit in well with the type of character he had hoped to write. *Ally was designed to be the series' cute mascot character, in a similar way to that of Tony Tony Chopper from One Piece. And so with that in mind, Wyvern attempted to emphasize Ally's cuteness. However, he also wanted the character to appeal to other audiences as well, and to still be an enjoyable character in the story, and so he designed Ally to be cute yet deceptively powerful. External Links Allosaurus - Wikipedia article about the Allosaurus, which Ally takes her name from Cute Bruiser - TV Tropes article about the type of character Wyvern had hoped to design Ally as Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dragon Category:Yokai Category:Protagonists Category:Sorcerer Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Wild Hunt